I'm In Love With A Stripper
by UchihaGem48
Summary: Mello and Matt both enter a strip club one night, only to find a hot stripper there that catches Mello's attention....


**Well, this is my first story on here, so hopefully I don't suck TOO much! LOL ratings are very appreciated! Thanks everyone!  
--**

_Not many people DON'T know who I am._

_  
I am Giana Miller, and am far from your everyday, average girl._

_I just recently turned twenty-one, and am taking up residence in the one and only, LA. I have blood red hair with black streaks throughout it. My hair's very layered with some sweeping side bangs that cover my right eye. It's rather thin and not very full, and it reaches right under my breasts. My eyes are a very deep blue, constantly being outlined by pitch black mascara and eyeliner (or as my mom used to call it, 'the devil's gift to humanity'). This may sound stuck-up, but I think I have a rather attractive body and some pretty damn close to perfect curves._

_I seem pretty ordinary, right?_

_**WRONG.**_

_I happen to be a highly sought after stripper at a local club, and a closet singer._

_No one's ever heard my voice, and with luck on my side, hopefully no one ever will._

_I work at the club Moonlit Bay, and am wanted by pretty much every man that walks in. On the occasion, a few women as well._

_Mom and Dad never supported my decision to become a stripper, and when I turned eighteen, they kicked me out...FOR GOOD._

_I'm not allowed to visit them anymore, and I haven't talked to them for four years. Of course, that wasn't the only reason they kicked me out (although it was the biggest)._

_They started threatening to kick me out when I turned sixteen and got my belly pierced and my tongue as well. They __**FLIPPED.**__ After that, I began dressing differently, making new friends, and sneaking out. They tried their best to hang onto me, but when I turned seventeen and announced that I wanted to become a stripper, they gave up hope and told me to start packing up and begin looking for a place to live, because the second I turned eighteen, they were kicking me out._

_Guess what? They kept their promise..._

_Well, I have to work tonight, and I need to get ready._

Until next time,

_Giana_

Giana sighed, putting her diary away that she'd just gotten and got up out of her chair, moving away from her desk. She slowly and begrudgingly walked into her bathroom, starting up the shower. She grabbed a soft, short baby blue towel and put it ontop of the toilet before getting into the shower and allowing the warm water to caress her soft, perfectly tanned skin. The warm water seemed to soak through her skin and melt away all her worries and problems away. She smiled and allowed herself another twenty minutes in the shower before getting out to get ready.

By the time she had gotten herself all ready, she was already five minutes late, and it would take at least twenty to get there.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" She groaned, snatching her purse and rapidly walking out to her black and silver corvet. "Oh well... All the sick, perverted bastards can wait!" She declared, starting up her car and driving off.

She looked herself over and sighed. "Jesus..." She muttered, driving down the crowded streets.

Tonight was going to be a busy one. She could **feel** it.

She eventually arrived and quickly hopped out of her car, running into the club.

When she entered it, she sighed. It was, as she'd predicted, absolutely packed in there.

She shrugged it off though, continuing in her quest over to the bar. She had a quick shot of vodka and then upon hearing two people arguing and the sound of the entry door slamming, she turned, only to find two **VERY **attractive men.

Mello's POV

--

"Matt! C'mon! Enjoy yourself for a night!" I said, scowling at him.

He growled at me but then sighed in defeat and nodded once, following me in a bit more.

"Finally!" I smirked and bit into my chocolate, looking around at the women there. I turned my head towards the bar and smirked, nudging Matt. "Dude... Look at that chick over there." I pointed out a very curvy, yet slender girl with blood red hair and black highlights before turning to Matt.

Matt shrugged. "She's alright, I guess..."

I stared at him in total amazement that he didn't find her attractive. "You honestly don't think she's hot?!" I asked. Well, more like shouted.

Matt shrugged again and I could sense that he was getting bored, and fast. "She's cute, I guess... You should go meet her." He said.

"Maybe I should..." I said, looking her over again. 'Oh man... She's so hot!' I thought, mentally smirking. 'A nicely sized chest, perfect tan, great hair...' I blinked as she turned around and I caught a glimpse of her deep blue eyes. 'Damn...' I thought.

Matt must've known what I was thinking, because he smirked and shook his head in my direction, being dragged off by a blonde girl for a lap dance.

I smirked in spite of myself and chuckled lowly. "Have fun, Matt." I whispered.

I sighed, walking over to the bar and sitting down next to the woman and ordered a beer.

She smirked seductively at me and I smirked back. "May I help you...?"

She chuckled sexily, getting off her barstool and licking my neck. "You can dance with me," She said, moving away slowly and then flashing me one last smirk before sauntering over to the dancefloor.

**--**

**Well that's it for chapter one! If people like it, I'll continue it! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
